


ashes

by buries



Series: [challenge] gywo challenge fills [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: getyourwordsout, Episode: s06e08 Fade Into You, Established Relationship, F/M, Magic, Season/Series 06, Sexual Tension, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Kai proves he's not made for teamwork.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: [challenge] gywo challenge fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1038896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	ashes

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for getyourwordsout's challenge where the story needed to open with "i bent over to see..." and i was assigned "... a pewter bowl with ashes in it." this can be considered a companion to [do not put your hand in the mouth of loneliness.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539762)
> 
> this is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

"I bent over to see the pewter bowl with ashes in it was gone," she says, slapping her hand against the fireplace mantel.

"Really?" he says, voice bored. She doesn’t need to turn around to know what he’s doing. Other than not listening, he’s being uncooperative—a familiar and irritating trait of his she’s come to unfortunately know.

Turning around, she crosses her arms against her chest and watches him with an odd fascination as he scoops the jam out of his shallow dish with his bare hand. Kai sits on the couch with his legs wide and his back hunched over a tiny bowl that’s a little wider than his soft palms.

It’s really disgusting. She liked those hands before she saw this.

Bonnie sighs. "Yes, really," she says impatiently. "I’ve told you this seven times."

"Technically, three," he says with his mouth full. Glancing up at her, he licks his fingers noisily and she grimaces, shaking her head.

She glares at him. He continues to scoop the jam out of his bowl and tips his head back to pile it into his mouth.

"I need to consecrate those ashes before midnight tonight, Kai."

This time, at least he swallows. "I’m well aware," he says, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. All he does is smear jam across his lips. "I listen to you talk. I like your voice."

Luckily for her, his compliments go in one ear and out the other.

Annoyed, Bonnie storms over to him and brushes her thumb roughly against his lip. When she pulls back and crosses her arms against her chest to tower over him, he’s smiling up at her.

"Why does this not worry you, Kai? We could get out of here a lot quicker if you cooperated."

"What?" he says, leaning back against the couch. He peers down at his bowl and seems to pout at how there’s only a small thick lining of jam left. She doesn’t want to know how much he’s eaten. "I’m helping."

She arches her brow and he squirms.

"I’m helping!" Kai says it again. Pushing himself forward, he holds the bowl in one hand as he lifts his other hand up and peers at his jam-covered fingers. "Remember how you said we didn’t have a bowl suitable enough to burn ashes in? Well! I found one." He waves the bowl in his hand.

"Where did you find it?"

"At the mausoleum."

Her face scrunches up. "You’re eating jam out of a dish we found at the _mausoleum_?"

"You say that like it’s disgusting."

Her brows shoot up and she shakes her head. "Unbe—" Bonnie frowns. Her eyes narrow and she eyes the bowl in his hands like she’s able to set it alight.

"Ruh- _roh_. You’re getting that sexy frown that means you’re thinking, Bon. I love that little sexy thinking frown."

Closing her eyes, Bonnie tells herself to breathe and doesn’t heed her own plea. "Please tell me you’re _not_ eating out of the pewter bowl that had the ashes inside of it that I need to consecrate _tonight_ so we have a chance of getting out of here."

"I’m not eating out of the pewter bowl that had the ashes inside of it that you need to consecrate tonight so we have a chance to get out of this prison shindig." His brows furrow then he gasps. "Oh wait… You mean, there wasn’t another bowl at the mausoleum that had a pile of dust in it?"

Bonnie pinches her nose so tightly she’s surprised it doesn’t bleed. "Where are the ashes, Kai?" she asks as evenly as she can.

Running his finger along the inside of the dish, he collects a good slathering of jam and sucks on his finger. "In a plastic bag."

She glares at him and shouts, "You put them in a _plastic bag_?"

"And I put it into the trash, too. What?" He shrugs innocently, finishing licking his finger. "I’m giving back to the environment."

"I’m about to give _you_ back to the environment."

Kai smirks and waggles his eyebrows. "I knew you’d come around to dirty ground sex, Bon."

Sharply, she turns on her heel and storms out of the living room to the kitchen. "I’m leaving this place _without you!_ "

"Hey!" Kai pushes himself to his feet and follows her. She can hear him slurping as he licks his fingers. "That’s not nice. What do you have against dirty ground sex outside of a creepy mausoleum, anyway?"


End file.
